


The Bless of Christmas

by LadyFromPoland



Series: Once and Future Christmas [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Merthur Party 2013, Return, Team Blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 11:45:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFromPoland/pseuds/LadyFromPoland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: After 1500 years Arthur returns to Merlin on Christmas day, or rather night.<br/>It is the sequel of my story "The Curse of Christmas" but it can be read separatly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bless of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for Merthur Partry 2013, 6 Day Prompt: "Just the Beginning," which I want to dedicate to my lovely king ofkingsandlionhearts!

_**The Bless of Christmas** _

 

It was snowing lightly but Merlin didn't mind it. There was nothing that could stop him from taking the stroll down the lake. It was his Christmas tradition, though it brought back some painful memories.

The lake looked beautiful at this time of the year. The water was yet to be covered in ice while the small island in the middle of the lake was covered in thin snow. The view took Merlin's breath away. He shyly allowed himself to think that it was a perfect moment for Arthur's return. However, he didn't let himself hope. Disappointment was the last thing he needed.

Another year without Arthur was slowly coming to an end. Merlin sighed heavily, knowing for certain that he would never stop waiting. Arthur was worth all the miserable and lonely years. Arthur was worth so much more.

When Merlin was about to turn around and come back home, something grabbed his attention. It was very small but brightly blue and it was hovering above the water. It looked magical.

Merlin's heart skipped a few beats. He couldn't move. He just kept staring at the bright thing as if the whole world depended on it.

Suddenly, the small thing started flying towards him. After a moment Merlin realised that it was a beautiful butterfly made out of magic.

 _Does it mean...?_ Merlin couldn't finish his thought. He couldn't let himself hope. There was too much to lose. The butterfly could be some trick or hallucination. Merlin needed a real proof. Merlin needed to see Arthur well and healthy.

Merlin tore his eyes away from the butterfly, shaking his head and telling himself to be tough. He looked at the lake and froze instantly. Somewhere in the middle of the lake the water started bubbling.

Merlin made a few steps towards the water. He didn't even notice but he was all shaking. At that moment there was only one thing that could occupy his thoughts and it was Arthur.

He finally let himself hope.

When he saw a silhouette of a man rising from the water, he let go of a breath that he didn't know he was holding. He was screaming inside: _it's him! It must be him! It's Arthur! My King! My dear, sweet Arthur!_

Nothing was holding Merlin back as he rushed into the cold water to help his friend. Arthur needed his help. He always did.

“Arthur,” Merlin finally mumbled his King's name. He wanted to scream but suddenly he was out of breath. He was too moved to speak loudly and clearly.

“Arthur,” Merlin whispered, catching him in his arms and pulling him up. “You're safe now,” Merlin murmured. “I'm holding you.”

Arthur was tired and confused. He didn't understand why he was in a freezing cold water. He felt so heavy. He could barely stand. He didn't know what to do. He needed help.

Then he heard a familiar voice saying his name. Arthur tried to open his eyes but before he managed to, he felt two arms around his chest. It was Merlin. He knew it. He would recognise these arms anywhere. After all, they were holding him when he was dying. _He was dying. He was dead._ That thought suddenly hit Arthur.

“Merlin,” he whispered.

Merlin's heart skipped a beat. It was him. It was truly Arthur. “I've got you,” said Merlin. “We just need to... get out of the water. That's all.”

 _The water... Right..._ thought Arthur as he clung tighter to his friend.

Getting out of the water with soaked Arthur in his arms was not an easy task but Merlin could not be happier. He finally had his King back. His friend. His Arthur. _Arthur..._

Merlin didn't know how he could live without the prat.

When they finally reached the shore, they collapsed on the ground. Merlin turned his head slightly to look at Arthur's face. The blond was breathing heavily, still having his eyes closed. He was soaked and tired but even then he looked beautiful and noble.

Merlin couldn't tear his eyes away from him. He wanted to scream and laugh at the same time. He wanted to tell the whole world how happy he was.

When Arthur finally opened his eyes, Merlin's heart went crazy. Suddenly Merlin knew the beautiful and tragic truth. He loved the prat more than as a friend or a brother. Although he had always known that they were two sides of the same coin, he never truly understood that. Now he did. Arthur was his soul-mate. Arthur was the only true love that he could have in his life. Merlin needed 1500 years to see that but now it was crystal clear. Arthur used to have everything. He had wife, knights and kingdom. Merlin had always had only one thing that truly mattered to him and it was Arthur.

Merlin smiled at his prat. He didn't know what would come next. He didn't know what he meant to Arthur. However, right there, on the shore in the middle of the night, it didn't matter. Merlin loved Arthur and Arthur was alive. That was all that Merlin needed to be happy again.

“You're my Christmas miracle, Arthur,” he whispered.

Arthur frowned. “I don't understand...” he said hoarsely.

“You will in time,” said Merlin, grabbing Arthur hand and checking his pulse. He couldn't help himself. He needed to feel the beating of Arthur's heart.

“I was dead,” whispered Arthur.

“You're not any more. Don't worry,” Merlin reassured him. “You're the Once and Future King. You've returned.”

 _To me_ , thought Merlin.

 _To you_ , thought Arthur.


End file.
